Episode 121
Scene 1 mala is writing letter, she writes that i gave pain to all 15 years back but after i went, people here after many problems started settling inlife and now when thay astarted lving i cameback to hurt them, i know paro you will take care of my son, i dont need to say it, i dont have anything to give as shagun(blessing) but i will pray that you remain happy, to ease my son’s pain, i am going from here, mala comes in hall and is about to leave but stops and looks at rudra, she sits and caresses his hairs, she gets up and turns to leave but rudra says maasa, she turns to rudra and sees him blabbering in sleep, she hides and sees him blabering maasa.. maasa, paro puts hand on his face in sleep, she smiles looking at rudra and strat leaving, she recalls rudra’s bitter words to dilsher that she will run again, she recalls mohini’s bitter words, she opens gate and last time looks at rudra, she says i cant hurt you rudra even in dream, neither can i hurt jija so i am taking this step for you, she leaves the house. Scene 2 its morning, paro gets up and sees her hand on rudra’s face, she caresses his face and says ouch your beard is like prick, she holds his hand and thinks naughty, she pulls rudra’s moustache, he throws her hand in sleep, she again pulls it, rudra holds her hand this time and get up on her, he pins her under him , paro says someone will see, rudra says what you said that when i look at you like this, your brain stops working, and what you said that my beard is prick, he comes closer to her and rubs his bread to her cheecks on both side of face, he looks at her lovingly, paro says this means you were doing drama of sleeping then you must remember that you were calling your maassa in sleep, rudra gets up and says now dont say that i should talk to her, paro says i was just asking about tea but if take out the topic then i think you must talk to her. Scene 3 mohni is leaving house, sumer tries to stop her, samrat comes and says i thought you were saying just in anger, where are you going, mohini says i dont say things to let it go, let me tell you that i am leaving and thats final. paro comes to mala with tea, she sees rudra in room and gets happy that rudra came to talk to mala, she sees mala missing from room and puts hand on rudra shoulder. rudra turns and throws tea away, rudra is super angry, he shows her a letter and says look at her(mala’s) truth, she did it again, it is now written in her blood, she ran away again, paro is boggled. he gives letter to paro, she reads, rudra says you brought here and see her real face now, deceiving people is her habit,what now, are you paining, does something broke inside you, rudra says i am familiar with this feeling, i lived 15 years with this feeling of mother running away. he leaves, paro runs and comes in hall, she tells danveeer that mala left house. samrat stops mohini and says why are going, tell me you have to tell us, mohini says i made you leard to say no and now you are ordering me, i told your father the reason of leaving, samrat says i am elder of this hose, mohini taunts when you become father then you will be elder. Scene 4 paro and danveer are searching mala in house, danveer says maybe what mohini said after that mala left. paro ask what she said, danvveer looks at her. mohini says to samrat i only said that when a person can leave the house and can comeback then why should i be watchmen of this house, i am leaving, who loves mother can comes with me else who loves walls of this house can stay here, she leaves, all runs behind her. paro says to danveer what… mohini said to mala that if she doesnt go then mohini will leave thats why mala left, she runs and comes to mohini, she ask mohini to not leave house, mohini says i cant see crown on your head so i cant follow your orders, i am leaving this house, paro says you cant leave, mala already left the house. mohini ask she left the house, i dont understand, why she left, paro says because she didnt want that anybody will be hurt because of her presence, what happened yesterday after that day.. mohini says the thing which only we 4 know, you know it also, wow what a love between DIL and MIL, paro says forgive me, your anger is justified but you understands us children of this house, you give us path to walk and when we see you tensed we dont like it, i wished nobody left the house, i just want to say that this house this family is yours only, in whose family there is no problem, we can solve the matters by talking but if you leave the house then this haveli will be orphanage, i request you that for your children dont leave this house, she takes luggage from mohini, mohini says okay if all are insisting then i will not leave, she ask sumer to take luggage in room, sumer says are you sure i am mean luggage is very heavy, danveer syas do only waht is said, sumer takes luggage inside, all leaves. mohini smirks and says this time i thought i will have to leave the house but thanks to that snake(naagan) that she left the house without any sound, now i will be the queen of this haveli. Scene 5 rudra is wearing uniform, paro comes there but rudra stops her as there is tea cups broken lying on ground, he says it can hurt our foot, paro says i will clean it, she is about to take broken cups but rudra stops her and says dont, i will clean it, he sits to clean the floor, paro says i need your help, will you help me in fiding maasa, rudra angrily looks at her. Category:Episodes